An Vollmond
by SeraphinaPotter
Summary: Anko wird von einem Alptraum geplagt als sei Orochimarus Präsenz spürt! Was macht er hier in Konoha? Lemon AnkoXOrochimaru


Hallo!

Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich ein lemon geschrieben habe, in dem eine Frau und ein Mann mit einander was haben. Ich hab bisher erst zweimal ein lemon geschrieben, und immer waren es zwei Männer hehe. Das hier ist soz. eine Premiere!

Es wär toll, wenn ihr mir in einem Review sagt, wie ihr es gefunden habt! Ich bin noch nicht perfekt darin, dass ist klar, aber ich muss halt noch üben ;)

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Warnings: **Anko und Orochimaru sind OOC! Das solltet ihr vielleicht wissen. Sie verhalten sich nicht gerade wie sie sich im Manga/Anime verhalten... Es kommt auch lemon vor, also wer das nicht mag, der sollte das nicht lesen!

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört Naruto **nicht**!!!! Und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, das einzige, was von mir stammt ist die Idee Anko und Orochimaru wieder treffen zu lassen.

**An Vollmond**

Die Sterne und der Vollmond leuchteten hell vom Himmel herab in die Fenster der Stadt die, wie üblich um diese Zeit, dunkel dalag. Das Licht des Mondes schien durch die vielen Fenster Konohas und ließ die Schlafenden wie aus Porzellan erscheinen.

Eine dieser Schlafenden wälzte sich unruhig in ihrem Bett, von Alpträumen geplagt, aus denen sie wie jede Nacht irgendwann mit einem erstickten Schrei erwachte.

Ihr Körper war mit einem Schweißfilm überzogen und in ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich Angst und Schrecken ab und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Am anderen Ende von Konoha, vor den Mauern der Stadt, huschte eine große Gestalt durch die Wälder. Der Mann beobachtete die Ninjas, die die Stadt bewachten und auch die Anbu-Einheiten, die durch die Wälder streiften. Er wollte schließlich unbeobachtete von ihnen in die Stadt eindringen. Als die Wachposten kurz unaufmerksam waren eilte er schließlich über die Mauer in die Stadt. Durch seine schwarze Kleidung, konnte man ihn im Schatten der Häuser und Bäume nicht ausmachen. Nur wenn er in das Licht des Mondes kam, konnte man seine langen schwarzen Haare und das weiße Gesicht mit den gelben Augen erkennen.

Er schlich sich von Haus zu Haus und kam endlich an seinem Ziel an. Er hüpfte auf das Dach und spähte durch das Fenster in den Raum. Es war ein Schlafzimmer. Ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er die Frau sah, die sich im Schlaf hin und her wälzte, ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und das Gesicht angst verzerrt. Seine Anwesenheit bereitete ihr oft Schmerzen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie von dem Schmerz erwachen würde.

Der Mann entmaterialisierte sich, nur um sich im selben Moment in dem Schlafzimmer wieder zu materialisieren. Immer noch grinsend setzte er sich auf den Stuhl der Im Schatten der Wand stand und beobachtete seine ehemalige Schülerin. Er legte die Arme auf die Stuhllehnen und stützte seinen Kopf in seine linke Hand und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, man könnte meinen er blinzelte nicht einmal.

Die junge Jounin spürte wieder den Schmerz in ihrer linken Schulter und fasste mit ihrer rechten Hand unbewusst im Schlaf dorthin wo es schmerzte. Das Mal des Fluches, welches ihr ihr damaliger Sensei verpasst hatte, schmerzte sie sehr. Durch den Schmerz tauchte er plötzlich in ihrem Traum auf und aus ihren Augen traten Tränen.

Doch das Mal des Fluches schmerzte nur so sehr, wenn er in der Nähe war?!

Als sie dies in ihrem Unterbewusstsein erkannte, erwachte sie schließlich wie auch die Nächte zuvor mit einem kleinen Schrei. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen setzte sie sich auf. Ihr Atem ging schnell und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Sie fühlte den Schmerz in ihrer Schulter und sie fühlte auch seine Präsenz. Er war in ihrer Nähe! Er war in ihrem Haus! Er war ... in ihrem Zimmer?

Als ihr das klar wurde, drehte sie langsam den Kopf nach links und konnte nicht glauben, was sie dort sah.

Da saß er, in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl und starrte sie aus seinen gelben Augen an.

Anko bekam Angst. Sie wich zurück, doch sie kam nicht weit, denn schon lehnte sie an der Wand ihres Zimmers. Ihr Mund teilte sich um etwas zusagen, noch ihre Lippen zitterten so stark, sodass sie zuerst keinen Ton herausbrachte. Erst ein paar Sekunden später glitt ein tonloses Wort über ihre Lippen: „O-Oro-chimaru...!"

Sie hatte leiser als ein Flüstern gesprochen und doch hörte es sich in der Stille der Nacht wie tosender Lärm an.

Als er sah wie sie vor Angst zusammenzuckte wurde sein Grinsen breiter als es sowieso schon war. Er stand schließlich auf und kam langsam auf sie zu. Als er das Bett erreichte, ließ er sich behände darauf nieder und lehnte sich zu ihr. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als er schließlich seine Hand hob und sanft mit den Fingerspitzen ihre linke Wange berührte und diese behutsam streichelte. Diese Geste passte überhaupt nicht zu dem fiesen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

Anko schluckte, was hatte er vor? Was wollte er hier? Was wollte er von _ihr_?

„Anko, Anko! Hatte ich dir nicht einmal beigebracht, dass man seinem Gegner nie seine Gefühle zeigt?", fragte er sie, nahm die Hand von ihrer Wange und wackelte in Lehrermanier mit dem Zeigefinger.

Anko zuckte ob des Gesagten zusammen und starrte ihn an, ohne zu erwidern. Doch sie musste etwas sagen! Sie musste wissen weshalb er hergekommen war!

„W-warum bist du hier?", flüsterte sie tonlos.

Orochimaru lachte leise und antwortete schließlich: „Nun, mich hat nur mal interessiert, wie es meiner Schülerin wohl geht!"

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!", sagte Anko, ihren alten Mut in sich entdeckend.

„So?", fragte ihr ehemaliger Sensei.

„Du willst mir doch nicht weiß machen, dass du nach all den Jahren wieder Interesse an mir hast, dass du dich dafür interessierst, wie es mir geht, dass hat dich doch damals auch nicht gekümmert!"

Anko schrie nun fast vor unterdrückter Wut. Doch noch immer konnte Orochimaru Angst in ihren Augen erkennen aber auch Verzweiflung und Unglauben.

„Das stimmt nicht so ganz, Anko! Ich habe mich damals auch dafür interessiert, wie es dir ging, ich habe es nur nicht gezeigt!", antwortete der Sannin, doch das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht strafte seiner Worte lügen.

Doch plötzlich veränderte sich der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Es wurde fast weich und das Grinsen wich einem ehrlich aussehendem Lächeln. Der Schmerz in ihrer Schulter verebbte als er näher zu Anko kam. Sie merkte es nicht, denn sie versuchte weiter zurückzuweichen, doch die Wand wich nicht mit zurück und so hatte sie keine andere Chance als da zubleiben, wo sie war. Sie versuchte zu guter Letzt ihn mit ihren Händen wegzudrücken, doch es klappte nicht, er war stärker als sie. Als sie auch noch anfing in zu schlagen, griff er nach ihren Handgelenken und drückte ihre Hände und Arme weg. Er führte sie über ihren Kopf und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Die Angst überkam Anko wieder.

„W-was hast du vor?", fragte sie mit angstgetränkter Stimme.

„Dir beweisen das ich mich für dich interessiere!", antwortete er mit seiner tiefen Stimme, welche Anko erschaudern ließ.

Er grinste noch einmal kurz lasziv, dann näherte er sich bedächtig ihrem Gesicht, ihre Hände immer noch festhaltend.

Anko starrte in seine Augen und er hielt dem Blick stand. Als er schließlich seine Lippen auf ihre legte, gab sie nach und schloss ihre Lieder. Er küsste sie zuerst sanft, bis er merkte, dass sie anfing den Kuss zu erwidern. Dann fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und fast automatisch kam Anko der Bitte nach und öffnete sie für ihn. Durch diese Geste angespornt, wurde sein Kuss fordernder.

Anko die sich zuerst verspannt hatte, entspannte sich langsam. Sie erwiderte seinen fordernden Kuss mit stiller Unterwürfigkeit. Sie ließ ihn machen, was er tun wollte, denn genau das hatte sie sich schon so oft gewünscht. Sie hatte sich schon immer von seiner Ausstrahlung und seinem Aussehen angezogen gefühlt. Doch als junges Mädchen wusste sie noch nichts mit diesen Gefühlen anzufangen. Damals wollte sie nur von ihm bemerkt werden, von ihm gelobt werden. Später dann, als sie älter wurde, erkannte sie, dass sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Doch dann war es zu spät gewesen. Nun hatte sie die Chance das zu bekommen. Sollte sie nur wegen der Treue zu ihrem Dorf diese Möglichkeit verstreichen lassen? War sie nicht zuerst ihrem Herzen zur Treue verpflichtet? **(1)**

Orochimaru bemerkte wie sie innerlich einen Kampf ausfocht. Grinsend nahm er ihr diese Entscheidung ab. Er ließ ihre Hände los, nur um sie an der Hüfte zu packen und sie näher an sich heranzuziehen. Die andere Hand legte er um ihren Rücken. Währendessen vertiefte er ihren Kuss noch mehr und rüttelte sie so aus ihren Gedanken. Erschrocken öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah direkt in Orochimarus. Dies war die Zeit, zu der sie ihren Kuss beenden mussten, um nicht zu ersticken. Langsam trennten sich ihre Lippen. Beide atmeten tief ein.

Anko sah in seinen Augen, dass er, wie sie sich auch entscheiden würde, er nicht einfach von ihr Ablassen würde. Es war eine feste Entschlossenheit in ihnen. Anko schluckte noch einmal hart, doch gab sich schließlich geschlagen. Sie würde sich für diese Chance entscheiden, nicht für ihr Dorf...

So trat auch Entschlossenheit in ihre Augen und Orochimaru grinste ob ihrer Entscheidung. Er würde sie nicht gehen lassen! Sie würde für immer _sein_ sein! Denn das war es was er gewollt hatte! Er hatte den

Diesmal war sie es, die den Kuss startete, doch es war Orochimaru nur recht. Er ließ während des Kusses seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern. Der Sannin strich von ihrer Hüfte aus, unter ihr Schlafshirt und über ihren nackten Bauch. Anko bekam eine Gänsehaut von der Berührung seiner kalten Hände, denn sie standen so im Gegensatz zu seinen warmen Lippen.

Diese Lippen hatten nun ihren Mund verlassen und küssten sich über ihr Kinn zu ihrem Hals. Orochimaru konnte es nicht lassen, ihr ein Zeichen von sich zu hinterlassen. Doch vorher griff er ihr Shirt und zog es ihr über den Kopf, nur um es dann achtlos auf den Boden zu werfen. Anko trat Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Es war nicht das erstemal, dass sie mit einem Mann zusammen war, aber dies hier war etwas Anderes, etwas Besonderes. Orochimaru musste grinsen, als er sah, wie seine ehemalige Schülerin rot wurde. Er legte seine Hand wieder an ihre Taille und neigte seinen Kopf zu ihrem Ohr.

„Du bist wunderschön!", flüsterte er ihr zu, als seine Hände wieder die Wanderschaft über ihren entblößten Körper aufnahmen. Sie fühlte seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Hals, welcher sie wieder erschaudern ließ. Die Röte blieb zwar in ihrem Gesicht, doch sie war nicht mehr beschämt. Es war Zeit, dass sie ebenfalls Initiative ergriff. Sie hob ihre Arme und öffnete den Reißverschluss seine Jacke und zog sie ihm aus. Orochimaru lächelte an ihrem Hals, während er ich einen Knutschfleck verpasste, da sie ihn auszog.

Anko ließ, wie er zuvor bei ihr, ihre Hände unter sein Oberteil gleiten und schob es sachte nach oben. Inzwischen hatte ihr damaliger Sensei sein Werk an ihrem Hals beendet und ließ sich den dünnen Pullover von ihr über den Kopf ziehen. Anko staunte nicht schlecht, bei dem durchtrainierten Oberkörper des Mannes.

Orochimaru nahm Anko auf und legte sie behutsam richtig in ihr Bett, er über ihr. Ihre Brüste pressten sich dabei an seine muskulöse Brust. Ankos Hände strichen über seine Seiten und stoppten schließlich an seinem Nacken um ihn dort zu kraulen.

Von ihrer Liebkosung angespornt, küsste er sich einen Weg von ihrem Hals zu ihren Brüsten und verwöhnte jede von ihnen ausgiebig. Er leckte leicht über eine ihrer Brustwarzen und blies sie sanft trocken, nur um ihre Reaktion zu sehen, während er mit der Hand die andere Brust stimulierte. Er nahm die hart gewordene Knospe in den Mund, saugte leicht daran und biss zu guter Letzt vorsichtig hinein. Diese Behandlung entlocke der Jounin ein Stöhnen nach dem Anderen. Und als er sich schließlich mit dem gleichen Verfahren der anderen Brust annahm ging ihr Atem schneller als zuvor und sie krallte sich in seine langen Haare. Dies veranlasste Orochimaru leise zu lachen.

Er brachte seinen Kopf wieder mit ihrem auf die gleiche Höhe und zog sie in einen tiefen Kuss. Mit einer Hand neckte er noch immer ihre Brustwarze die Andere spielte mit einer Strähne ihres Haares. Er drückte seinen Körper an sie, so als würde er aus zwei Körpern einen machen wollte. Er wollte das sie spürte, wie sehr er sie wollte.

Anko spürte deutlich seine Erregung durch seine Hose. Und sie ließ ihre Hände an seinem Oberkörper herab zum Verschluss eben Jener. Sie öffnete erst den Knopf dann den Reisverschluss, während er ihren Hals küsste und fuhr mit den Fingern an ihrer Wirbelsäule entlang, was sie dazu bracht ihren Körpern ihm entgegen zu strecken.

Sie zog schließlich die schwarze Hose mit ihren Händen herunter, so weit sie konnte. Danach zog sie ihre Beine an und schob mit ihren Füßen die Hose schließlich bis ganz hinunter. Die Schuhe hatte er vorher in weiser Vorraussicht bereits ausgezogen. Mit seiner Hilfe wurde die Hose dann achtlos auf den Boden geschleudert. Anko spürte nun noch deutlicher wie sehr er auf sie reagierte, doch da war er nicht der Einzige, auch sie war erregt. Ihr Atem ging schnell und sie sehnte sich nach seinen Küssen und Berührungen wie nie zuvor. Zu ihrem Glück, bekam sie genau dies von ihm. Und sie konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren. Orochimaru war normalerweise die Ruhe selbst, doch sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust.

Sie war in seiner Umarmung und sie fühlte sich so geborgen bei dem Mann den sie eigentlich hassen sollte. Doch sie konnte ihn nicht hassen, jetzt nicht mehr. Sie war sich nun im klaren darüber, dass sie ihn eigentlich ... liebte...

Dies war der Punkt an dem sie mit ihren Liebkosungen inne hielt und die Augen aufriss.

Sie liebte ihn? Orochimaru?

Der Sannin sah verwundert von ihrem Hals auf. Was war los, dass sie aufgehört hatte. Er bracht sich wieder mit ihr auf Augenhöhe und sah sie an. Sie blickte ihn an als hätte sie eben eine Erkenntnis gewonnen. Und plötzlich war da etwas in ihren Augen, dass er sich nicht hatte vorstellen können. Er hatte nie geglaubt das ihn mal jemand so ansehen würde. Voller ... Liebe!

Anko hob ihre Hand und strich sanft über sein Gesicht, seine Augen, seine Wangen, seinen Mund und dann küsste sie ihn kurz auf die warmen Lippen. Dies holte ihn aus seiner Erstarrung und er erkannte, dass sie ihn liebte!

Er gab ihr nun ebenfalls einen flüchtigen Kuss, dann lies er seine Hände an ihren Seiten hinab gleiten, bis sie ihren Slip erreicht hatten. Nun war es an der Zeit sie ganz auszuziehen, sagte er sich.

Orochimaru fuhr mit den Finger zwischen ihre Haut und den Bund des Höschens und zog es behände herunter. Er ließ sich mit nach unten gleiten und als sie ihres letzten Kleidungsstück entledigt war, lehnte er sich vor und küsste sanft ihren Bauch, ihren Bauchnabel und er küsste sie schließlich dort wo der Ansatz ihres weggemachten Schamhaares war. Dann lies er von ihr ab und legte sich neben sie, sodass er zu einem Teil noch auf ihr lag, die Augen immer auf ihre gerichtet. Sie sah ihm dabei angespannt zu.

Letztlich legte er seine rechte Hand auf ihren Bauch und ließ sie in Schlangenbewegungen nach unten gleiten und berührte schließlich ihre Scham. Er brachte seine Finger zwischen ihre Schamlippen und teilte sie ein wenig, dann legte er einen Finger an ihre Klitoris und bewegte ihn leicht hin und her. Ein anderer Finger tat das Gleiche an ihrem Eingang. Diese Liebkosungen veranlassten Anko dazu ihre Augen zu schließen und ihren Kopf nach hinten zu rollen. Ihr Stöhnen wurde mit jeder Bewegung immer lauter und Orochimaru fühlte wie sie immer feuchter wurde. Das machte auch ihn noch erregter und Anko konnte dies an ihrem Oberschenkel fühlen.

Als der Sannin auch noch einen Finger in sie einführte wurde Anko beinahe verrückt. Sie wollte _ihn_ spüren, nicht seinen Finger!

„O-orochimaru... bitte...!", stöhnte sie, doch sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen, sie war zu erregt.

Orochimaru überlegt kurz ob er sie weiter quälen sollte, indem er sie fragte, was sie wollte, doch er selbst hielt es vor Erregung auch nicht mehr aus, sich zurückzuhalten. So nahm er seine Hand von ihrem Innersten und zog sich selbst die Satinboxershorts aus und schmiss sie irgendwo hin.

Dann legte er sich wieder über sie und postierte seine Männlichkeit vor ihrer Vagina. Anko konnte es nicht lassen und griff mit einer Hand nach unten um sein Glied zu umfassen. Sie fuhr sachte und mit Schmetterlingsbewegungen an dem Schaft entlang und entlockte dem Ninja zum ersten mal an diesem Abend ein richtiges Stöhnen. Angestachelt von seiner Reaktion griff sie ganz herum und übte nun leichten Druck aus, während Anko ihre Hand auf und ab gleiten lies. Doch plötzlich wurde ihr Handgelenk gepackt und ihr Arm wie früher am Abend über ihren Kopf gehalten. Verwundert blickte sie zum dem Mann über ihr auf, welcher sie wild vor Lust ansah.

„Wenn du damit weitermachst verlier ich noch die Kontrolle. Und du weißt sie sehr ich das hasse!", flüsterte er rau. Anko schluckte. Ja, sie wusste es, er war ein Kontrollfreak und er wurde ungemütlich wenn er die Kontrolle verlor.

Orochimaru beugte sich herab zu ihr und küsste sie grob, doch sie ließ ihn gewähren. Er brachte seine freie Hand zu ihrer Hüfte um sie festzuhalten, während er mit seinem Penis zwischen ihren Schamlippen rauf und runter fuhr.

Er küsste sie immer noch, als er schließlich überraschend mit einem Ruck ganz in sie eindrang. Dann erst löste er den Kuss.

Anko verzerrte kurz ihr Gesicht, denn er bereitete ihr Schmerzen, und er ließ ihr Zeit sich an seine Größe zu gewöhnen. Um sie zu entspannen umschloss er ihre linke Brustwarze mit dem Mund und leckte daran. Die gewünschte Wirkung trat ein, denn sie wurde ruhiger und entspannte sich schließlich ganz.

Ohne von ihrer Knospe abzulassen fing er langsam an sich in ihre zu bewegen. Quälend langsam zog er sich ein Stück aus ihr heraus um ebenso langsam wieder in sie einzudringen.

Ankos bebendes Stöhnen erfüllte den ganzen Raum, dies wiederum erregte Orochimaru und er beschleunigte den Rhythmus ein wenig, doch er war immer noch langsam. Zu langsam!

„Bitte, ... aah,... schneller, härter ... bitte, Orochimaru...", stöhnte Anko während sie mit ihrer freien Hand die Haare des Sannins umklammerte.

Orochimaru löste sich von ihrer Brust und ließ ihre Hand los, um seine Eigene hinter ihren Rücken zu bringen und sie zu sich hoch zuziehen.

„Du bist so eng...!", stöhnte er in ihr Ohr.

Und er kam ihrer Bitte nach, seine Stöße wurden schneller und härter. Zu guter letzt ließ er sie wieder auf das Bett fallen, packte ihre Hüfte, hielt sie dort fest und stieß wie verrückt in sie hinein. Hier fing auch Orochimaru an, mit seiner tiefen männlichen Stimme, zu stöhnen.

Anko spürte wie sie immer näher zur erwünschten Erlösung kam. Und bei einem von Orochimarus harten Stößen kam sie schließlich und es fühlte sich für sie an, als wäre es das erste Mal in ihrem Leben. Ihr Körper wurde von einem Zittern erfasst und ihre Augen rollen nach oben, genauso wie ihr Kopf.

Orochimaru fühlte wie ihre Scheide sich um ihn klammerte und noch enger wurde. Das war, was er gebraucht hatte, um selbst zu kommen. Mit einem letzten starken Stoß ergoss er sich in ihr. Er stieß noch einmal sanft zu, bevor er sich sichtlich erschöpft auf Anko niederließ.

Beide waren verschwitzt und ihr Atem ging schnell. Doch in dieser Sekunde schlugen ihre Herzen im selben Rhythmus.

Orochimaru küsste Ankos verschwitze Haut, an der Stelle wo sich sein Mal des Fluches befand. Dann rollte er sich von ihr und zog sie aber mit sich. Er nahm die dünne Bettdecke und legte sie über sich und Anko. Dann umschlang er die junge Frau mit seinen Armen und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Er küsste sanft ihre Wange.

Anko hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, doch sie schlief nicht. Sie genoss die Wärme die von Orochimaru ausging und fühlte sich geborgen und sicher. Und es war für sie als wäre ihr größter Traum war geworden. Sie spürte, wie er ihre Wange küsste, sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Anko...", flüsterte er. „Bleib bei mir!"

Die Angesprochene öffnete die Augen und sah zu dem Mann auf. Er konnte in ihren Augen deutlich die Frage lesen, die sie beschäftigte. Was? Warum?

„Ich möchte dich bei mir haben! Ich will dich! Ich ... ich liebe dich!", sagte er. Den letzten Satz hatte er aber ganz leise gesprochen, doch Anko hatte ihn verstanden.

Er liebte sie!

Und sie liebte ihn!

Was gab es da noch zu überlegen?

Konoha... sollte sie ihr Dorf ganz verraten? Ihr Dorf aufgeben, und es vielleicht sogar bekämpfen? Für ihn?

Ja... war die Antwort die sie tief in sich fand, auch wenn ihr Verstand nein sagte, so war doch das das was sie wollte! Auch sie wollte Orochimaru!

Anko atmete einmal tief durch und antwortete dann flüsternd: „Ja, ich bleibe bei dir! Nimm mich mit wohin auch immer du gehst! Ich liebe dich!"

Orochimaru lächelte. Er lächelte wirklich. Er war glücklich! Ja, seine Anko würde bei ihm bleiben!

Er nahm sie noch fester in den Arm und bald darauf war sie eingeschlafen, sie hörte nicht mehr wie er sagte: „Gut, denn wenn du nein gesagt hättest, hätte ich dich zwingen müssen! Du gehörst mir!"

Am nächsten Tag waren Anko und Orochimaru verschwunden. Er hatte sie mitgenommen, als sie noch schlief und sie erwachte erst, als sie Konoha bereits weit hinter sich gelassen hatten...

**(1) **In dem Film Mulan (im zweiten Film), von Walt Disney, sagt Mulan auch, dass sie nur ihrem Herzen verpflichtet ist. Mir ist das zuerst nicht aufgefallen, aber da hab ich mich anscheinend daran erinnert. Ich bin nämlich ein riesen Fan von Mulan :)


End file.
